An Interview!
by TalesOFTanya
Summary: An unwilling encounter, a game of controlling anger management problems... A shallow interview that will change Leona's life forever. Rated M for the indecency of my language and for later!


"A suicide bomber dressed in school uniform attacks an army facility in Pakistan, killing at least 31 people and injuring others, officials say."  
>"CUT!" the director shouted, ending the line for the video, across the studio crowded by team of the channel, lined by Flash lights, Microphones, Video cameras; every other usual thing that you find in ordinary news channel studios. The room included the staffs of the LA news, the channel where I work for approximately four months. I am Leona Anderson, 21 years old graduate with degree in Journalism and Mass Communication from the city of angels as the people call, Los Angeles. I was so interested in journalism that I couldn't stop myself to join with my father's team. Err, yeah...the director who just shouted out the same word about seven time since the morning and quite derisively made my morning perfect is my beloved father, Richard Anderson, a young, fun loving, hypothetical, glamor chaser kind of a person and proudly my only parent since I was five.<br>"What did I do wrong now?" I frowned, as I walked up to him. As I was about to put my hands on my hips in frustration, my stylist practically jumped right next to me and restrained my move.  
>"Stacey! Don't ruin your suit! Here let's put some more makeup patch on you, you look dangerously pale" she exclaimed. I sighed; I really regret every stinking day in here and my choice for joining dad in his channel and not being able to explore anything, well! My dad never wanted me to be the one running in the crowds, crushed by other journalists, traveling down to risky places kind of a person, the main reason why I always desired to be a reporter. He wanted me to be in the studio, sit all day through interviews and read out the headlines and host over some celebrities who probably are also seeking their long lost publicity.<br>"Can you stop showing that attitude, young lady? Your speech improvisation suck, please improve?" he said bluntly, as I refused the greasy chemical that my stylist was about to apply.  
>"Dad, when is the next take?" I suspiciously looked at the hair spray that my frothy stylist is about to apply on me.<br>"In the evening, around 4!" he said without looking up from his computer. Sometimes I do wonder what could actually be the benefit of being in a family business or at a work place where you probably have to obey to rules of your family member. I really think it is a tragedy to have a boss who is actually your father. It is seriously impossible to make any excuse to slack a day off. I sometimes really wonder since when did I get a chance to refuse him. And when exactly was the last time I took a weekend off to just relax and not write my scripts and headlines? Suddenly, my cell phone rang out with a really embarrassing baby laughing auto-tune as the ringtone. With an embarrassing cheek I searched over my pockets, my dad was looking at me and so as the other channel staffs with a grin.  
>"Better be a worth one" I muttered, as my stylist laughed at the back at my choice of ringtones.<br>I ran out in the hallway of the office and groaned at the name that flashed.  
>"What Jeens...You know that I am busy, right?" I sighed.<br>"Oh my god! Shut up….You know they are back!" my best friend Jeena squealed like a wreck on the other side of the phone.  
>"Err... Who is it this time?" I asked. Whenever she screamed 'their back' it is definitely foreshadow to my next stressful interview.<br>She sang with a glee, "It is the German band again, it's The TOKIO.."  
>"hotel?" I ended, sighing again. My face puckered as if I sucked on a lemon. It is not like I hold any kind of grudge over them; for me it means more extra stupendous work…why can't they just leave the news channels alone for awhile...Okay I do agree the channels that are more desperate about knowing their life planning and asking lame questions. Even though this will be my first interview with them, if my dad manages to bag me an interview with them, which will be possible any time from now; but I have heard many people whine about the work they get when the boys come to the town. The four boys can be hectic when they are in town.<br>"Eeehhh!" she squealed  
>"Ughhh!" I groaned.<br>"Isn't that great…You better tell me when they are coming to your studio…I really want to meet them", she must be jumping by now like a school girl.  
>"Yeah well… I don't even know if my dad will urge them to come here again, I mean it's been only a year ago since they've been interviewed."<p>

"Well they have their news updated in their official website; they are being interviewed tomorrow in your channel." She said in a 'you are so stupid' kind of a way. How the hell I didn't know about this?

"Fine you can come... Only if you don't interrupt my interviews for your dumb autographs and photo sessions"  
>"well…duh... It's not like your dad will let me even be in the studio before I do that"<br>"then why are you asking?"  
>"Well, because I know you can help me get in there without even bothering about your father?" she was probably grinning like a DEVIL.<br>"Who told you that..?" I asked. My monotone attitude never had any effect on her…she is made of Teflon, I think!  
>"Come on Stacey! You know I love those guys!" she begged<br>"Okay fine you are invited… But dare you do any stupid thing when I am inter..." she immediately cuts me in "yes! I will jump out of the window of the studio happily! Agreed..." she promised. Who knows how many crosses she had made with her fingers; her promises are really not worth it!

*******  
>I ended the call more willingly and looked at my watch, 12:00 am. I took my handbag and went out of the studio. It was a sunny day, which was one good thing out of all the bad things that just happened to me throughout the day, and will happen later on, I could see. I took a deep breath walked to a café that was situated right next to the studio. I often go there, since it is close to my second home.<br>"Hello Leona!" the owner of the café, Christos brightened up and hugged me. He's 55 year old man, a good friend of my father. Dad told me that he is his childhood friend and had helped him a lot with Dad's channel. When my mom died he was the one took a good care of me when my dad had to work night and day to run his then small newspaper company. I was glad how Christos still takes care of me, almost like a father would do to a daughter. Although He never married, Dad would always encourage him to find his better half soon. He ignores it by saying; he needs to have me married first, which is sort of corny and ridiculous.

"How are you Christos?" I smile and sit beside him; he had all his billings piled up neatly next to him. I always end up envying him; he is so neat when it comes to work.  
>"I am good sweetie, you look tired today, don't you?"<br>"Yeah, another hour of interview coming up" I muttered, grabbing the cup of café latte that the waiter had already placed on the table for me. The best thing about here is. They always seem to know my preferences for coffee.  
>"I know dear, you have been loaded up with work. I know why, that brat (dad) never always lived on the edges, he can never put it easy on you!" He said. I was glad that there was at least someone who I can call an ally.<br>"Oh, as much as I love my dad, Christos I think he deserves a good reality check from you!" I told him, grinning to myself.

"Oh tell me when? You must be running over the for new interviews right?"

"Yeah, I think I have to do some _goofing_ around with celebrities again." I pouted as I blew over my coffee.  
>"I can catch sight of you on TV very soon, I am not going to complain about it!" he concluded. I laughed.<p>

Interviews! Here comes the new talk of the town.

**Tom's POV**  
>"Don't take forever Bill" I reminded Bill, my extremely sensitive brother who at the moment had to use loo to many times, probably to use the moment to cry some more. We are actually returning to Los Angeles after a short trip to our Germany. It sure was a long journey to LA. It was tiring, but we have been into lot worse than this. For awhile our band, Tokio Hotel is on a split, since Gustav, our drummer needs to be with his personal life and George had to be with his girlfriend. I don't really mind about having them staying away from us for a while, as long as we are in touch on phones. But it was a huge issue for Bill, about a month ago, when we had to agree with giving the band a break. Bill is really emotional in letting people go. It really got him into a serious depression from then. Bill, like I mentioned, was sentimental, and for him, split of our very own Tokio hotel is not bearable much. But we decide to keep it a secret from the press and the media. We still hoped that we can bring back our glorious band together.<br>Right now, I am in Los Angeles, guessing this to be my new home, since I want to take up a modelling career, along with Bill. Germany is still my real home, our real home.  
>"Let's go" Bill came out of the rest room and took hold of his hand luggage that I was holding on to.<p>

******  
>I looked out of the window of our car; it was a long drive to the hotel. I was tired but decided to save the sleep for later on. I looked at my brother, who was still deep and low since the split of the band. He caught me staring and smiled.<br>"What?" he asked in low voice.  
>"You're sad!" I stated it, more than inquiring it. He sighed and looked away, not looking forward to answer my question, which was enough for me to understand.<br>As we reached to the hotel we were greeted in a usual way; screaming and roaring fans and mind rupturing camera clicking of the paparazzi. I looked at around them and smiled in my own way, which usually made all the fans scream more than usual. No, I am not bragging much, since I pretty got used to it pretty much. Bill and I wanted a normal life, close to the new lives that Gustav and Georg chose.

******  
>"you are having an interview around 8 pm tonight." David Jost, our producer, informed us, over the phone about our new schedule.<br>"Can't we give it a break for a day Dave, this is to tiring already" Bill groaned from the back, looking as pale as me. We are twins for something similar!  
>"No Bill, the schedule is planned already we cannot pull out. Come on guys, its only one for half an hour, there is nothing else planned for tomorrow or the day after."<br>"Well okay…I mean that would do!" I agreed, my brother looking at me as if he would puke if he had to go, but I did not really care. I am not the kind of person who would groan or complain too much, unlike him.  
>"Well good." Jost heaved a sigh.<br>"Can I not come?" my brother moaned, looking more sick and pale. Concerned, I got a bit worried now.  
>"It's Okay Dave I think I can handle this one. We had lots of this in here anyways. Nothing really changed over a year" I lied, trying to pull Bill off the tension. Bill sighed in relief, though he didn't look like he would agree my reasons.<br>"So where is the interview again?" I asked David, who was still on the line.  
>"Hmm…wait…let me have a look at the address, yeah it's…it's at studio of the LA news channel" he responded.<br>"Okay, that sounds like _fun_" I probably lied!


End file.
